The truth
by DBZ AWESUM
Summary: Goten has a crush on Trunks. What happeneds when Trunks finds out? Told by someone Goten trusted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my fist fic so I would really appreciate some feedback as to what you think of my story and if I should continue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**The truth**

The raven haired demi-saiyan walked towards him intent on telling him the truth. He was definitely nervous, who wouldn't be. It's not easy telling your best friend, that you've known since you were a toddler, that you in love with him especially if you both guys.

_**Trunks, you know we have been**__**friends since we were little, but what you probably don't know is that I'm in love with you . . . . No that sounds stupid**_ thought Goten as he was getting closer to the source of desires.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a certain red haired girl known as Kim. Her hazel-coloured eyes sparkling with something Goten could not place.

"Hey, Goten" said Kim.

"Hey, I was actually going to speak to Trunks." said Goten indicating to the lavender haired demi-saiyan.

"Before you go I have something to tell you. I know."

"Know what?" asked Goten nervously. Kim could always tell when Goten was nervous. He always played with the ring hanging from a chain around his neck. It was a gift from Bulma, his aunt.

"Come on Goten. I see the way you look at him. It's obvious you like him."

"Is it really that obvious? Wait a minute you don't mind that I'm in love with a guy."

"No. I'm hurt that you never told me though."

"I'm really sorry. I was just afraid. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. Come on lets go to Business class, we going to be late. One more period and you will see him."

"Ok. Let's go." answered Goten as he took Kim's hand. What Goten hadn't noticed was Trunks was watching him. As soon as he saw Goten grab Kim's hand there was an unmistakeable expression on his face. Hurt.

**Gotens P.O.V**

_**It's been fifteen minutes since final period started. Where's Trunks?**_

". . . The next step is to square eight. Does anyone . . ." before Mr. Tike could continue Trunks stormed in.

"The answer is sixty four" said Trunks without faltering.

"Ah Mr. Briefs. You are correct but late. Take a seat" Without another word Trunks took his seat next to mine.

"Trunks, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you asking?" asked Trunks.

"Well. It's just that you've never been late for anything. Even when you were born you were on time"

Trunks laughed. "I'm fine. Really" he said with an unconvincing smile.

"Ok. It's Friday," I grinned "you know what that means"

A real smile slowly developed on Trunks face. "Party time! Mikhail from homeroom's having a party. Up for it?"

"Yeah"

"That was one awesome party, huh?" asked an intoxicated Trunks.

"Yeah. It was great, but I'm all out" I answered.

"You can stay the night if you too tired to fly. You can tell Chi Chi you slept here in the morning"

"No need to I told her I'm sleeping over"

"Great" said Trunks while I lead him to his room upstairs.

_**Wouldn't mind undressing you**_ I thought as Trunks got dressed into a pair of boxes. The moonlight shinning on his flawless exposed skin. My eyes travelled from his muscled torso to his lips. My eyes fixed on his lips. _**I wonder how his lips feel**_.

"Goten," said Trunks as he interrupted my thoughts "what are you staring at?"

I turned bright red. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't realize I was staring. I'll be right back" I said as I ran into the bathroom "Idiot" I exclaimed aloud. I got dressed into a pair of loose pj pants. I decided to wait till Trunks fell asleep. I didn't want to talk to him while he was exposed like that. "Kami. His hot" I said aloud.

I turned the handle cautiously and peeped through the opening. Trunks was asleep. I tiptoed out of the bathroom and walked towards my home-made bed. I stopped when I saw how peaceful he looked. I walked over to his bed, gave him a kiss on his forehead and said "Goodnight". He moaned. For a moment I thought he had awoken. Then I saw his eyes were still closed. I walked to my bed and got under the covers. That night I dreamt about his lips.

* * *

The sun shone on Goten's face as Trunks watched him sleep. It was nine in the morning. Trunks was never up this early on a Saturday. He gave up falling asleep ten minutes ago, because he would always see Goten grabbing Kim's hand and kissing her. He would awake angry and sad, but not knowing why. _**Why should I care if Goten likes Kim. It's not my business anyway **_thought a confused Trunks _**I wonder how his lips would feel against mine**_. Trunks eyes went wide with shock. _**What is wrong with me**_?

"Is everything all right?" asked a sleepy Goten.

"Yeah. Didn't want to wake you, breakfast?" Goten's stomach rumbled in response.

Trunks laughed. "I've got my answer. Let's go."

They walked down towards the kitchen, when they heard a familiar grunt.

"Brats" said Vegeta with a scowl. He was sitting at the table while Bulma made breakfast. Bulma turned around away from the stove with a grin so big it could rival the sons'.

"Goten, how have you been? It's been ages since I last saw you. You've grown into a handsome young man"

"I'm doing good," replied a blushing Goten "something smells good"

"You are exactly like your father. Right Vegeta?" asked Bulma. Vegeta grunted in response.

"Breakfasts ready" exclaimed Bulma as she placed three plates of overflowing pancakes in front of each saiyan. Bulma turned around to get her pancakes and then returned to the table. She only started eating when she noticed Goten patting his stomach.

"That was delicious Bulma. Thank you" thanked Goten.

"Yeah mom it was great" praised Trunks. Vegeta grunted his thanks.

"Ready to spar?" asked Trunks as he stood up.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going out with," replied Goten checking his watch "I've actually got to get ready"

Goten left the table leaving Trunks dumbfounded. _**His ditching me for Kim **_thought Trunks.

"Sweetheart is everything all right?" asked Bulma.

"Everything's fine mom" Trunks smiled as he left the table. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged looks.

"Do you know what's wrong with Trunks?" asked a concerned Bulma "it seems there's something bothering him"

"I have my suspicions" answered Vegeta as he left for his morning training routine, leaving Bulma confused as to what might be bothering Trunks and why Vegeta was keeping it from her.

**Gotens P.O.V**

I went upstairs, got my things and went to the shower. The shower is my oasis. The hot water like needles against my skin and washes all my problems away. I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and began drying my hair. There was a knock at the door. "Goten?" asked an oddly nervous Trunks.

"Yeah. I'll be out soon" I answered. I finished drying my hair and myself and then got dressed. I opened the door and Trunks was right there. He looked as if something was really bothering him. "What time must you meet up with Kim?" he asked spitting her name out as if it were poison. I looked into his eyes with confusion in mine. "At ten," I said checking my watch "I better get going". I climbed out the window and flew towards the mall.

**Trunks P.O.V**

_**I can't believe he left me alone. He never even considered asking me if I wanted to go with. It has to be date **_I thought as I realized how I felt about someone else kissing Goten's lips. "Stop it!" I screamed as I hit a hole in my bedroom wall.

"What's going on here?" asked an obvious annoyed Vegeta.

"It's nothing dad. I'm fine" I answered as I calmed myself down.

"Does this have something to do with that brat of Goku's?" I looked at my dad speechless with fear. _**Could he know about my feeling towards Goten? No there is no feelings**_. "Trunks," continued my dad "if you have feelings for Goten don't be ashamed. I understand and your mother will understand. You can't choose who you love. Your mothers very worried about you I think you should tell her"

"Thanks dad for the support and all but I'm not gay" anger evident in my voice.

"You get your stubbornness from both your parents just don't wait for the last minute to tell him how you feel. If you tell anyone I helped you I'll kill you" he said walking out.

"I'm not gay" I punched the wall once again tears running down my face. _**I will not fell this way about Goten.**_

* * *

"It's about time" said Kim playfully.

"Sorry about that. Traffic was a bitch" Goten said laughing.

"I'm sure it was. Let's go" Now normally Goten would enjoy shopping, but today his heart just wasn't in it and after hours of shopping Kim noticed. "Are you all right? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine just beat. Let's sit down for a while"

"Ok there's a great spot" said Kim as she pointed towards a empty table. They sat down and put their shopping bags next to them.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" asked a concerned Kim.

"Not really. I slept by Trunks" as soon as Goten mentioned his name there was an evil glint in her eye.

"You know Goten I think you should give up on Trunks. I just don't want you to get hurt if he doesn't share your feelings"

"I really appreciate your concern, but I'm not expecting him to return my feelings"

"Ok. It's your life. I've got to go it's my dad's birthday and we taking him out," lied Kim "I'll see you at school on Monday" she said standing up and grabbing her shopping bags. Leaving Goten behind her she had time to plan her next move. _**This will be harder then I thought. I'll just have to confront Trunks during class. His kind of guy that cares about his reputation **_thought Kim _**but that's why I love him. He will be mine. I'm still wondering if it was a good idea to use Goten to get to Trunks. **_Then she noticed a store that she hadn't before. It was called Black Mage. She entered it intent on finding a way to make Trunks hers.

**Gotens P.O.V**

**Monday at school-last period**

I entered class late to find Kim sitting in my seat next to Trunks. I noticed Trunks had a ring on his left hands middle finger. It was a silver band with a black stone on it. _**Must be from one of his admires.**_ I sat down in the empty seat next to Kim.

"Hey Goten. Do you like the ring I got for Trunks?" she said full of smiles.

"Hey Kim, yeah it's nice," I whispered "what are you doing sitting next to Trunks" I asked. Kim smiled at me slyly

"You will see soon enough" she said. I looked at her confused. Kim had never spoken to me that way before. She turned around and started talking to Trunks. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I caught one word that through me into despair. One word that will ruin our relationship. Forever.

Trunks stood up so quickly his chair fell backwards. Everyone looked at him, but he was only looking at me. "Is it true?" he asked me but he don't sound angry then he noticed everyone was looking at him and he slammed his fists onto the desk. It broke in two instantly. "Is it true?" he repeated but this time he snarled angrily. I ran in front of him.

"Please calm down Trunks" I begged.

"Answer me" he shouted as he lifted me up by my shirt collar. I looked into his eyes and I saw anger, but I also saw something else in his eyes. Hope. _**Could he really like me back, but then why is he acting like this. Before as well he never sounded angry and then he changed.**_

I gave in. "Yes, it's true. I'm in love with you" I said. The whole class gasped. For a moment he hesitated and for a moment I was hopeful.

"I'm not gay," he said throwing me throw the classroom window "leave now. I never want to see you again" Everywhere hurt from the shards of broken glass cutting me, but I could still fly. I looked into Trunks eyes for the last time and there was only disgust in them. I heard the gasps as i took off in front of everyone, but I didn't care. I started crying from pain and from Trunks words. I flew straight home, knowing dad would be training with Vegeta and mom would be grocery shopping. I ran to my room and got cleaned up. The tears rolled freely down my face. When I was finished I packed a backpack full of clothes and took all my savings. I put on the ring Bulma gave me and fled leaving a letter and my life behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The second chapter is here! ^_^ I would like to thank:

True-loves-first-Kiss-101

Mizookie100

The-Blue-Tailed-Alchemist-11052

ii LOV3 TH3 PRINC3

cam the fan

kaylaX3

For reviewing. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 2. Please leave a review. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Goten's P.O.V**

I flew for hours not caring where I was going. My eyes hurt from crying, but the tears just wouldn't stop_**. I can never go back. I can never face him. His eyes held such disgust. I can't do this anymore.**_ I changed route to the tallest building I could see. I just wanted the pain to end. The pain of knowing Trunks hates me and never wants to see me again was just too much. I landed on the building's roof with every intention of jumping. I walked to the edge of the building.

"Please. Take it away" I screamed. "Please" I whispered. I started shaking from the anticipation and the cold of the night air. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from the edge. I didn't put up a fight. I had already given up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked forcefully. Then he noticed my tear stung face and the tears still falling.

"Please," I whispered "let me go" he wiped my tears with his hand. His hand was so warm against my skin, it felt nice. I looked him in the eye. They were chocolate brown. He pulled me close and hugged me.

"I'm never letting you go," he responded, his voice soft. My eyes went wide with surprise. _**How can someone be so kind to someone he just met. **_"I understand your pain. I also went through something that made me feel like giving up, but I had great friends that helped me through it. I will be you friend" he moved me away from him to look me over when his eyes went wide at the site of my shirt. "You bleeding," he said with worry in his voice. I looked at my shirt. It was soaked in my blood. "Come on. We have to get you inside" he picked me up bridal style and ran towards the door that I hadn't noticed. Before he took me inside I saw the giant H on the building's roof. _**I landed at a hospital. How did I not see that giant H?**_ That was my last thought then everything went black.

He came in carrying Goten in his arms. "Paris! Get me an operating room. Fast!" he said.

"Keanu?" she said confused.

"This man is losing blood fast and is unconscious unless you want his death on your hands you'll hurry" the doctor known as Keanu answered.

"Yes sir. There's an operating room empty in the right wing"

"Great give them a call. We on our way" he said as he ran. Paris made the call.

"Doctor Keanu is on his way with a patient whose losing blood fast"

"Well the operation was a success," said Keanu to a still unconscious Goten, as he checked over him "you were lucky I got to you in time. If you had lost anymore blood you wouldn't be here. Your vitals look good". Goten stirred. Keanu smiled and walked to Goten's side. He took Goten's hand in his. Goten's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head," grinned Keanu. Goten sat up and groaned in pain "whoa. Be careful" said Keanu as he gently pushed Goten back into a laying position. Goten looked up into Keanu's eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Goten.

"You last too much blood from the glass shards" answered Keanu

"How do you know about the glass shards? I cleaned myself up at home"

"Some of the shards got in really deep. You would have never got them out"

_**I should have taken a senzu bean **_scowled Goten inwardly."How long was I out?"

"Four days," answered Keanu "the operation was a success.

"Four days!" said Goten with surprise.

"Yes, Paris has been looking after you while you were unconscious. By the way, I never got your name"

"I'm Goten," suddenly he realized something "where's my backpack?" he asked panicky.

Keanu left and came back a minute later with Goten's backpack. "Here you go," he said handing the bag to Goten. He helped Goten sit up. "we will be keeping you over night for observations. Should I call anyone?"

"No," said Goten quickly "Doctor?" asked Goten.

"Please call me Keanu" smiled Keanu

"Ok. Keanu, how much do I owe you?" Goten asked scratching in his backpack for his cash. He finally found it.

"Nothing, remember I told you I'm going to be your friend. I'm going to help you. So, do you want to talk about why you wanted to jump?" asked Keanu as he looked into Goten's eyes. They were filled with such emotion, pain; hurt; regret.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Goten yawned "sorry. Do you mind? I'm a bit tired" lied Goten.

"Of course not, sleep well" Keanu said as he left Goten's room.

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Hi. My name is Paris," said a brunette as she entered my room.

"Hey. So you Paris, Keanu told me that you took care of me when I was unconscious" I said.

"Yup I did, but it was mostly Keanu who stayed with you. Every day he would be holding your hand and waiting for you to wake up. If I hadn't told him to go home he would have probably slept here" she laughed.

"Really?" I asked surprised "why would he do that?"

"I'm not really sure actually," she said her brow creasing "Keanu's a great guy and his taken an interest in you. You see a few years ago he got so depressed he almost committed suicide. Luckily we stopped him in time and showed him there are things worth living for"

"I knew he went through something, but I didn't know he tried to commit suicide" I said shocked.

"I would like to tell you why, but it's not my place. I saw the way Keanu looked at you when you were unconscious and I think he like's you"

"I don't want to be out of line, but can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead" she said smiling.

"Is doctor Keanu gay?" I asked, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yes, yes he is," she said laughing "you two would make a cute couple" At that comment I become even redder. A woman with short golden hair entered my room.

"Paris. Doctor Keanu asked to see you" said the golden haired woman as she left again.

"Speaking of the devil. I'll talk to you later" said Paris as she left my room.

A flash of lavender passed me. _**Trunks? Is that you? **_I call out as I turn around looking for him. Suddenly I spot him. _**Trunks, I'm so happy to see you **_I say running towards him _**I'm really sorry for what happened at school. Please forgive me. **_I keep running towards Trunks, but it seems I'm still in the same place. He turns around, eyes filled with hatred and disgust. _**Please Trunks I'm sorry. Even if we just stay friend, I can live with it. Please Trunks. I can't handle being rejected by my best friend. **_

"Trunks!" I shout as I woke sweating and crying. "I'm sorry please don't leave me" I whispered.

"Goten, are you ok?" asked Keanu. "I heard you shout someone's name"

"I-I'm . . . fine . . . thanks" I say panting, tears still running down my face. Keanu gets on my bed and embraces me in a hug. "Everything's going to be ok," he says softly while his one hand strokes my back "everything's going to be ok". I tense up as Keanu's hand goes lower and touches my tail scare. "Goten? Am I hurting you?" he asked concerned.

"No, it feels good. Don't stop" I say moaning. My half-lidded eyes met his. There was lust in his eyes. I moved close to him are noses almost touching. My eyes went wide. _**No. I can't do this again. Not after Trunks. **_I pull away. "I'm sorry Keanu. I don't know what go into me" I said looking the other way.

"No I'm sorry," he said his voice and face dropping " you see I'm gay and I just assumed you were to, because I thought I felt something between us that night on the roof and now when we looked into each other's eyes"

I lift his chin with my hand "I am. I'm gay. I like you, it's just I'm not ready. I was hurt really badly before. You understand right?" I ask.

"Yes, I understand" he says unconvincingly "Whoever hurt you is an idiot. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Thanks" I said blushing "You sweet. I wouldn't say no to breakfast"

"I'll be right back with your breakfast" he said leaving. _**I'm so sorry Keanu. I'm just not over Trunks.**_

* * *

**Trunks P.O.V**

_**Goten's been gone for four days now. Chi chi is worried out of her mind even with the letter he left. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, my dad and I went looking for Goten. We didn't find him. It's much more difficult to find someone if you can't sense their ki. We were all worried he might be dead, but then Goku told us he taught Goten a technique that hides your ki. Could all this be my fault? I didn't mean want I said to Goten. I just got so angry, but I don't know why. I'll admit I was angry at Goten, but it was like all my anger and rage were directed at Goten. I don't know what happened to me at school. I would never intentionally hurt Goten. **_

"Trunks" my mom said interrupting my thoughts as she entered my room. I sat up from my bed.

"Yeah mom" I said uninterested.

"You need to get out of this room of yours. I understand you worried about Goten, but you need to get out," she said opening her purse and taking a few zeni out "here" she said handing it to me.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. You know I would never say no to money, but I don't feel like going out" I said playing with the ring Kim gave me.

"Trunks," she said firmly "you going out or I'm putting your father on your case"

"Ok. Fine, I'll go" I said defeated, taking the money.

"Good and have a great time" she said smiling as she left my room. As soon as she was gone I jumped into the shower and got dressed. When I was done I jumped out the window and flew towards the mall.

I landed in the parking lot of the mall. I entered the mall looking for something to distract me from Goten. "Trunks!" shouted Kim waving madly.

"Hey Kim" I said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Goten. How's his family holding up?" she said. There was something in her eyes. It looked like relief. _**Why would Kim feel relieved about Goten running away?**_

"They hanging in there" I said as I walked nowhere in particular, playing with the ring on my finger.

"I see you like the ring I got you," she said smiling deviously, like there was something she knew that I didn't.

"Yeah, it's nice. It actually kind of reminds me of Goten's ring" I said.

"Yup," she said pulling a face "since we both here, how about lunch?" asked Kim with hopeful eyes.

_**Why not? Kim's hot. Her hazel eyes remind me a bit of Goten's. **_I shake my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts of Goten. I smile. "Sure. Let's go" I said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the food court.

"That was great," said Kim happily "we should do it again sometime"

"Yeah, we should" I said half-heartily not noticing the guy in front of me. I bumped it him and fell back on my butt.

"I'm so sorry" I said getting up. He turned around.

"Why don't you look where you walking next time or these guns," he said flexing his arms "will take care of you" he said smirking towards a girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend.

"I said I was sorry," I said fuming "do I have to teach you a lesson?" I asked grinning.

"I would like to see you try . . ." he said. I lifted my hand and created a ki ball. Kim pushed my hand just as I throw the bi ball. It hit a shop and exploded. The guy's eyes went wide with shock and fear. "I-I'm sorry. I-It was . . . my fault" he said running away.

"Are you mad?" asked Kim "calm down" she said. I calmed down immediately.

"What just happened? I'm sorry, I have to go" I said running.

I ran until my lungs were burning and stopped in front of a shop. I slid down the wall. _**It's happening again. It's just like what happened at school with Goten. It's like I can't control my anger. **_"What's wrong with me?" I ask a tear running down my face.

"Young man, are you ok?" an old lady with auburn hair asked, concern in her voice.

"N-no I'm not" I said as I held my face in my hands. The lady took my hand.

"Where did you get this ring from" she asked serious.

"I got it from a friend" I said confused at the sudden seriousness in her voice.

"Come inside" she said pulling me towards her shop. I looked up at her shop. There was a sign with its name on. It was called Black Mage.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favoured and followed my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

We entered the shop and I sat at the counter on a chair, while the auburn haired lady left for a minute and came back with a glass of water. She took a clear vial with a rose coloured liquid from one of the shelves. That's when I noticed the shop was filled with different coloured vials containing different colour liquids. I turned around full 360. Besides vials lining the shop's shelves there were also necklaces, rings and charms. "What exactly do you sell" I asked curious.

"I'll explain later. First drink up" she said handing me the water "it will help you calm down"

I drank the water and it tasted sweet. I calmed down immediately "Now, take off that ring and tell me what's bothering you"

I took the ring off and placed it on the counter. I looked at the ring confused. _**Why did I do that? I didn't even ask why I just took it off. The same with the water, I knew she put something in there but I didn't ask what. It's like I can't help but do what she says.**_

"By the expression on your face, you wondering why you doing everything I'm telling you to do" I nodded. "It's simple. I'm a witch" she smiled as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"A witch?" I asked stunned.

"Yes. I sell potions and charms" she said "now that we got that sorted out, tell me what's wrong"

I didn't feel that pull to do what she said as I did before, but there was something about her that I trusted. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been getting really angry lately. I even hurt someone who I really care about" I said fighting back the tears from just the thought of Goten and what I did to him. She looked at me, understanding in her green eyes and smiled. "I can help you," she said "but first take this" She handed me a charm. It was a green heart with different shades of green from emerald to jade. "It's called Malachite. It is also known as the mirror of the soul and it has healing properties. I have a feeling you will need it"

"Thank you" I said taking the heart. It was cool to the touch. "At the beginning you said you can help me. Can you, really?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yes. Let me tell you a story" she said taking the seat next to me "there was once a witch who fell deeply in love with a dashing man, but he only had eyes for one woman. This made the witch very angry. The man and the woman soon got married, so the witch decided to take revenge on the man for loving someone that wasn't her. She created a necklace that was almost identical to the one the man gave to his fiancé and gave it to the man as a peace offering. The man was naive and accepted the necklace. That night he and his fiancé had a fight and the man got so angry he hurt her to almost the point of death. He left disgusted with himself and never returned. He left a letter saying he didn't know what came over him and he was sorry. He wanted to be with her, but could not take the risk of hurting her again. His fiancé understood this and even though what happened, still loved him deeply. She committed suicide, because she couldn't live without him. This made the witch very happy. She searched for the man so she could tell me his fiancé is dead. She found him in front of a tree, his neck slit. He heard of his fiancés suicide and couldn't handle the guilt and ended his life. Before he died though, he confided everything to a witch. A good one. The god witch vowed she would do everything in her power to prevent anything like this to happen again to anyone. So the good witch stole the necklace." she said tears running down her face.

"I don't understand what that has to do with me" I said sniffing, tears streaking my on face.

"The wearer of the witches' necklace, which in this case was the man, anger is multiplied tenfold. The woman got the worst of his anger, because the witch made the necklace in her necklaces' image. The ring also has the power to morph into anything" I looked at the ring and back at her.

"That ring" I pointed to the counter "it's the witches isn't it? It's identical to Goten's"

"Yes it is. Is Goten the one you hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah it was" more tears rolled down my face "I hurt him" I dropped my face in shame.

"You really love him. I can see that and I'm so sorry"

"But wait I got this ring from. . ."

"Kim" she interrupted "I'm the one that sold the ring to her. I was the good witch who stole it from the evil one"

"But you vowed to do everything in your power to make sure it would never happen again, so why did you give it to her? Did she know of its power?" I asked angrily.

"Yes. She knew of its power, but. . ." I didn't let her finish the sentence. I stormed out of the shop with one intention. _**Kim while pay.**_

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Here you go" said Paris as she handed me the release papers "I'll go call Keanu. He said he wanted to see you off"

"No. Don't" I said a little too quickly.

"But why?" she asked confused. I handed her the release papers and grabbed my backpack. "Would you give this to Keanu?" I asked handing her a letter.

"Sure" she said. I walked out the door of the room with Paris shortly behind me. I notice a newspaper. _**I could use it to look for a place to stay. **_I turned around. "Can I have that newspaper?"

"Yeah, take it. It's going to be boring without you here" she said laughing.

I laughed. "I'm going to miss you too" I waved walking as the doors opened automatically. I breathed in the chilly mid-evening air. I didn't notice the dark clouds in the sky. There was a bench nearby. I walked towards it and sat down. I opened the newspaper looking for a place I could rent. I soon found one to my liking and it was quite close, so there was no need to fly but far enough to give me some time to think. I got up and started walking to my new soon-to-be apartment looking around. There were lots of people waiting at the bus stop eager to get to their families. _**I miss everyone.**_

The street in front of me was empty. _**I wonder what's Trunks up to now, probably on a date with some girl. **_Suddenly a bright light hit a tree and a fire blazed into life. I ran looking for shelter, knowing lightning is very dangerous. There was another flash almost directly in front of me, but I averted it. I ran faster. Suddenly my body erupted with white hot pain. It felt as if there were millions of hot needles piercing my skin. The last thing I heard was someone shouting something before nothingness.

* * *

The ambulance pulled in sirens wailing. The doors opened. "White male, strike my lightning, unconscious" said the paramedic pulling the stretcher out of the ambulance. "This way" said Paris as she led them to a room. She turned around and gasped. "What?" asked the paramedic.

"I know this man. There's a room straight down the corridor. I have to page doctor Keanu"

Goten's eyes opened looking around him. "You just can't stay away from me can you" said a smiling Keanu. Keanu noticed the confusion on Goten's face. "You were hit by lightning, it stopped your heart for a while but we got it going again. I got your letter. You could have said goodbye personally though"

"I'm sorry?" Goten asked with confusion still on his face.

"Is something wrong Goten?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you"

"Goten it's me. Keanu" Keanu said panicky "don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't" Goten said

"It seems as if you have amnesia" he said walking to the end of Goten's bed and picking up the file, writing something down. When he was done he turned towards Goten. "Tell me what you remember"

* * *

**Trunks' P.O.V**

"Trunks, what are you doing!" screamed Kim as I pointed a ki ball at her.

"I know everything. About the ring and about your plan" I said

"Trunks, please" she begged.

"I worked out your plan. You knew that I started developing feelings for Goten and that if he told me I would feel conflicted. Confused at what to do and angry with myself for having feelings for Goten. You were counting on me getting angry. You knew about the witch's necklace and its power, but why?"

"It's because I love you Trunks and deep down I know you love me too" she said.

"No!" I shouted "I don't love you, because of you" I said tears filling my eyes "because of you . . . I lost the one I love"

"No!" she screamed back "you love me! You love me!"

"I love Goten!" I said finally admitting it to myself "the sooner you realize that the better"

"No, this will not happen to me again!" she screamed angrily.

"Again?" I asked stunned at her anger.

She smiled. "Yes again. The necklace was mine because I made it. The witch that owns that shop Dark Mage stole it from me. She's weak and I took it from her easily. If I can't have you then you can't have Goten" she laughed evilly "I will destroy him" I through the ki ball at her, but she disappeared.

I was lying in bed looking up at my ceiling. _**I came home immediately after the witch incident and told my mom everything. She wasn't surprised that I love Goten. She actually knew already which shocked me. We spent almost two days non-stop trying to find Goten before my mom told me to go to bed. I was reluctant at first, but then my mom persuaded me by saying we would be better help to Goten rested. Goten just be safe. Please. I'll be by your side soon. I love you.**_

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Goten I know you've only known me for three days now, but I like you. I want you to stay with me and maybe we can get to know each other better and I can help you to get your memory back," practised Keanu as he thought Goten was sleeping. _**Keanu likes me. I like him to. I can remember common knowledge, but not faces or people. Keanu also said I knew him before the accident and I believe him. He also said that I shouted a man's name out once when I was having a nightmare. Trunks. There's something about that name, but I don't know what. It's like my brain knows something, but it won't tell me. Keanu's a great guy. I like him and I need a place to stay and he says he will help me get my memory back. It's settled. **_I turned around to where Keanu was sitting "I would really like that" I grinned.

"Goten," Keanu said surprised "I thought you were sleeping. How much of that did you hear?" he asked nervously.

"All of it," I laughed. _**His so adorable when his nervous**_. "I could use a place to stay and I like you too"

"You do?" he said excitedly, suddenly he changed posture "yeah I knew you liked me," he said cockily waving his hand through his dark brown hair. I looked at him dumbfounded. Suddenly he started laughing "you . . . should have . . . seen . . . your face" he said between laughs.

"That was not funny" I said pouting which only made him laugh even more. I turned away from him.

"Oh come on Goten it was only a joke. I'm sorry" he said playfully copying my pout.

"I'm still mad at you and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind" I said acting angry. He climbed onto my bed and kissed me on my cheek "I'll give you an extra pudding cup" he said.

I turned around instantly. "You've got a deal" I said grinning.

"It's true what they say, a man's heart is through his stomach," Keanu laughed. My stomach rumbled as if protesting.

"I guess it is true" I said earning another protest from my stomach. We both broke out laughing.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast and the release papers I need you to sign" he said walking towards the door. I smiled. _**He has a great sense of humour**_. "Keanu?" I called.

"Uh huh" his answers turning around. I look into his eyes.

"Hurry back" I pleaded.

"Nothing will keep me away" he answers smiling. He disappears out the door._** There's something about Keanu's eyes. Every time I look into them I get pulled in deeper. **_I smiled.

**A/N: **I was inspired by the song Lightning by The Wanted when I wrote this chapter. I've started on the next chapter and hope to publish it soon. I need review's to live, it's like chocolate. I need reviews like I need chocolate and I really need chocolate. So please leave a review so I can have some chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**A/N: **I would like to thank eveyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"No!" screamed Kim as she banged her fists against the already unstable coffee table. The picture in the spherical object, known as a crystal ball, temporally distorted. Reflected in the crystal ball was a picture of a young man with raven hair, better known as Goten, being struck by lightning. Though this image brought a smile to the witch's lips, it was the next image that made her hiss with displeasure. It was of Goten, alive, lying in a hospital bed. "That spell was strong. It should have killed him" she said feeling weak. The spell had taken more out of her then she realised. It seemed that she would have to take care of Goten face to face. **But first I have to rest **she thought **I don't know where exactly Goten is so I have to perform a tracking spell. I'm still too weak so I'll have to do it later. But don't worry Goten you will get what's coming to you.** She smiled at the thought of Goten squirming and begging her not to kill him.

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Welcome to my humble abode" said Keanu as he opened the door to his house. As soon as he did a flash of orange ran pass me and jumped on Keanu. "Ginger! I wasn't gone that long" he said as he pulled the animal on his chest off himself. "Ouch! Goten this is Ginger" he handed Ginger to me.

"Hi Ginger" I said shaking his paw" it's nice to meet you" If cats could look quizzical, Ginger did. He looked at Keanu with a look that said 'Really? Him' I laughed and put Ginger down "go on now" He took one more look at me and left. Keanu looked at me surprisingly. "What?" I asked

"Ginger likes you. He never listens to me" answered Keanu flinging.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just stings were Ginger scratched me" he said heading towards the bathroom "I'm going to put something on it"

"Let me do it" I said

"It's really fine Goten I can do it" he answered

"You looked after me and now I'm looking after you" I said with a 'don't argue with me' face.

"Ok. Come on"

We entered the bathroom. It had a bath and shower. Keanu opened a cabinet on top of the sink and took out a tube. It looked a lot like toothpaste. He handed it to me and took off his shirt exposing his tanned, muscled chest. I licked my lips.

"Just rub it in on the scratches" Keanu said.

"Ok" I said squeezing the contents on my hand and rubbing it on his chest. He flinched. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Just a bit" he answered truthfully.

I look into his eyes. "I can help make it painless or at least you won't pay attention to the pain" I offered.

"How?" he asks. I move close until our noses touch.

"Like this" Our lips crash together. _**Hmmmm, he tastes good. His lips are so soft.**_ I touch his bottom lip with my tongue asking permission, while my hands roam his chiselled torso. He opens his mouth and our tongues start battling for dominance. He gets the upper hand, but then I get the upper hand. The war continued like this until he broke the kiss, out of breath and flushed from the lack of air. "Wow! That . . . was . . . amazing," he said getting his breathe back "that was a great plan distracting we with your sweet, sweet lips" He kisses me again for good measure, our lips touching for just a second. "How about I whip up something for lunch?" Keanu asks.

"Sure. I didn't know you can cook" I answer.

"Yip, my dad taught me how to cook and he was the one who encouraged me to go to medical school. Now I'm a doctor at nineteen," he smiles, but it soon turns into a frown "my dad died last year"

"I'm so sorry Keanu. I didn't know" I said.

"There was no way you could have known. He was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver" he answered with sadness in his voice "Can I ask you something? I know I don't have a right to, but can I?" he asked tearing up.

"Of course you can. Go ahead" I said

"Please promise me you won't leave me. I don't want to lose someone else. It hurts too much"

I hugged him, my eyes welling up from the tears, and stroked his back. We stayed like this for a while until I broke the hug and looked him in the eye. "I promise. I won't leave you" I said. **I will never leave you**.

* * *

**Trunks' P.O.V**

**We not any closer to finding Goten. **I banged my hands against the table causing a concerned look from my mom. I looked her in the eye. She was making lunch. **How can she act like everything's normal? Goten's missing and Kim is out to kill him**. I twist the malachite heart charm between my fingers. **I really hope his safe. I can't lose him again**. A single tear starts running down my cheek. **I love him**.

"Trunks, dear, is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"No, everything's not ok. Goten is out there with a maniac after him. How can I be ok?" I asked keeping back tears. "I love him mom. I love him" I said running out the door and taking flight. I flew. Not caring that my mom was calling me to come back. I just flew.

I landed in the park and smiled. Goten loves this place. I could never understand what was so great about the park except maybe the ice cream. I walked to the ice cream truck and got vanilla. Goten's favourite flavour. **Every time we came here it would always be just the two of us together, even with the all the people around us I always felt like we were alone. I should have realised at that moment that I loved him**. Suddenly I realised why Goten loved this place so much. We would always get on the swings and we would talk about which girl is the hottest. Now that I think about it when we spoke about girls it was mostly me talking. Now I know why. After we were done talking or rather after I was done talking we would have ice cream. When we were down I would go sit under a tree, my back against the tree and Goten would lay with his head in my lap. He loved this place, because he would be spending time with me. I finished my ice cream and flew back home, even more determined to find my Goten.

As soon as I landed at home my dad was by side. "You mom has been worried about you" he said.

"She didn't have to be" I answered "I just needed to clear my mind"

"You mom tells me that you said that you love Goten. So you've finally accepted you feelings?" he asked.

"Yes, I do and yes I have. I just wish I could tell him" I said looking down.

"You haven't found him yet?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah" I said sighing.

"Did you trying using the dragon balls?"

"I totally forgot about them" I said slapping myself on the forehead "thanks dad".

I ran into my mom's work shop. "Mom! Mom!" I said jumping like a five year old.

"Honey, please calm down" she said not looking up from her work.

"It's about Goten" I said grinning. That caught her attention. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "We can ask the dragon where he is and go get him before Kim gets him"

She looked at me surprised. "I can't believe I haven't thought about it before" she said.

"I know right. Dad suggested it"

"Vegeta?" she asked even more surprised.

"Yup. Dad's been really helping me out. When I was confused about my feelings towards Goten he tried to help me out, but I just didn't listen"

She smiled. "That's great honey"

"So can I get the radar?" I asked

"Sure honey, but you will need help finding the dragon balls. So why don't you ask Goku and Gohan to help you look" My face dropped and I looked down at the floor.

**She's right, but what . . . what if something happened to Goten. Since now I have been hoping and praying that Goten is alive and well, but what if. . . "**

"Trunks?" my mom said interrupting my thoughts. I

"It's just that . . . if something happened to Goten I would never forgive myself" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Trunks I understand you feel responsible, but from what you told me it's Kim's fault not yours" she said hugging me.

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Ok. I'm not a professional, but I tried my best" I said going into the room.

Keanu laughed. "You really didn't have to you, know?" he said sitting up in the bed. I put the tray on the night stand.

"I wanted to do something special for you. You've been there when I needed you and you even gave me a place to stay" I said getting in the bed next to Keanu "I know it's a bit early for dinner, but enjoy" I said placing a quick kiss on Keanu's cheek.

"Well, since it's you I'll risk it" he said smiling deviously.

"Risk what?" I asked confused. He looked at the food and back at me, and then to the food and back to me. That's when I realised what he was talking about.

"Hey!" I said grabbing the pillow and hitting Keanu with it "It's not that bad"

"Ok! Ok!" he said laughing. I stopped hitting him and put the pillow back. "What is that actually supposed to be" he said pointing to the tray.

"It's scrambled egg and orange juice" he looked at me with a look on his face "What? That's the only thing I can make"

"And you can't even make that well" I glared at him and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't make me get the pillow" I said jokingly.

"Ok! I'll stop. How about me go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked confused "Don't you like my cooking" I said.

"No it's not that . . . it's just . . . that I want to take you out and show you around" he said nervously.

"Yeah, right" I said smiling "So where are you taking me on our first date?"

"It's beautiful" I said looking at the sunset, a mix of pink; purple; orange and yellow, disappearing behind the trees. After dinner at a restaurant we came here. We were the only ones in the park.

"Yes, you are" he whispered and looked at me.

"Cheesy" I said smiling.

"What? I never said anything" He said smiling back at me and leaning closer to me, our lips mere inches away from each other "You really are beautiful" I could feel his breathe on my lips.

"You know what?" I asked whispering seductively and biting my lip.

"What?" he asked looking at my lips and then looking me in my eye.

"I don't kiss on the first date" I said smiling and running away, hiding behind a tree.

"Goten?" he said. I poked my head out from behind the tree and noticed that Keanu was pouting. "You such a tease" he said looking down. I came out from behind the tree and walked till I was right in front of Keanu. I put my hand under his chin and I slowly moved his head up. We looked each other in the eyes, Keanu still pouting. I moved in closer and our lips grazed. I pulled away, but then Keanu leaned forward and enveloped my lips with his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me even closer to him. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. It wasn't a fierce battle like before, our tongues fighting for dominance, but it was slow and steady. He pulled away to quick for my liking.

"God, I love you lips" he said.

"I love you" I said looking in his eyes. I don't know what I was expecting to see in his eyes, but I was readying myself for the worst as if something like this has happened to me before.

"I love you, too" he said grinning like a mad man.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the fourth chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you think Goten said I love you to early?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**A/N:** This chapter is really short and I'm sorry. Here's chapter 5.

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Come on, Goten. We going to be late" I heard Keanu say from a distance.

"I'll be out soon" I answered, hot water flowing from the shower head. _**I love showers**_.

"If you don't get out of their soon, I'm going to come and get you" he said a little bit closer.

"I wouldn't mind if you joined me" I said smiling. Just then the door to the shower opened and there stood Keanu, naked. The steam made it look like his skin was shinning. I licked my lips. "Hi" he said with a huge grin on his face. **His up to something**.

"I see you've accepted my offer" I said grinning, ignoring my suspicions. He got into the shower and gently pushed me against the shower wall. Before I could gasp at how cold the wall was Keanu's lips were on mine, his hands roaming my body. He broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. "Wow that feels good" I moaned, although my feelings were pretty evident since my arousal was against Keanu's leg. He stopped kissing my neck and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. He pushed his wet body against mine, my arousal rubbing against his leg. I throw my head back and moaned, water falling on my face. He then pulled away and smiled. "You better get done. We already late" he said turning off the shower. He got out of the shower and handed me a towel. I looked at him wide eyed.

"You evil" I said pouting.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he asked laughing.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"Remember our first date?" he asked.

"Oh, that" I said blushing "I was just having some fun". I pouted.

"Uh huh" he said giving me a kiss "I'll be waiting in the car"

"Please stay completely still" said Paris from behind the glass.

"Have I ever told you that I really this thing" I asked.

"Yes. You might have mentioned it every single time you've come for a CT scan" she said smiling, emphasis on 'every single time'.

"Really?"

"Yip, a total of five days. Today makes it six"

"Wow" I said surprised "didn't think it was many days"

"Yeah and today's the last. With this last scan we can predict when your memory will return"

"I'm actually nervous. What if my memory comes back and I realise I was a bad person"

"What?!" she asked surprised. I looked at her. "You? Bad? Never! You too sweet"

"Thanks" I said blushing. I heard the door click open and footsteps. There was another click and the machines lights switched off.

"You can get up now" said Paris, as the part of the machine I was lying on retracted. I sat up.

"So what happens now?" I asked nervously.

"I take you to your doctor" she smiled as she said 'your doctor'. "Follow me" she said walking out the door. She turned around a corner and entered the first door on the left. I followed her in and saw a very sexy doctor looking at brain scans, which I assumed was mine.

"Here you go" said Paris handing the final scan to the sexy doctor.

"Thanks" he said "where's Goten?" he asked.

"Here I am" I said smiling and giving him a hug from behind "were you concerned for my safety?" I asked smiling. He turned around.

"Always" Keanu said smiling and gave me a kiss.

"Goten?" said a voice I didn't recognise. I turned towards the voice and saw a blue-haired lady I hadn't noticed before.

"Goten! Do you know how worried we have been?" asked the blue-haired lady hugging me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"Goten, it's me. Bulma" she said her eyebrows furrowing.

"Bulma you know Goten?" Keanu asked.

"Yes. His father and I have been friends for a long time and, Goten and my son have been best friends since they were in diapers. Goten, why did you leave?" asked the lady known as Bulma.

"You know my father?" I asked surprised.  
"Don't you remember?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma, Goten has amnesia. His the patient I asked you to help me with" Keanu said

"Why would you need help?" I asked even though I was afraid of their answer.

"Goten, why don't you wait outside. I'll explain later, ok?" he asked.

"Ok" I said heading for the door. "It was nice meeting you Bulma. Maybe we can talk later?" I asked hopeful.

"Definitely" she said smiling.

* * *

**Trunks' P.O.V**

"That's the last one" I said placing the seventh dragon ball with the others. They all started glowing. "It might have taken a month, but we finally got them all"

"So what exactly are you going to wish for?" Goku asked.

"His going to summon the dragon and wish for Goten to return home" answered Gohan for him.

"Or if the dragon can't do that. I'll ask the dragon to locate Goten" I looked down "and then I'll ask Goten to forgive me" I whispered. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw my mom's number.

"Hey, mom. I'm about to summon the dragon, where . . . ."

"There's no need. I know where Goten is" she said interrupting me.

"You do?" I asked surprised "where is he?"

"His at the hospital"

"Is he ok?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"I think you should come to the hospital" she said.

"I'm on my way" I said hanging up. I flew towards the hospital forgetting about the dragon balls, Goku and Gohan. There was one thing on my mind. _**Goten please be ok**_.

"I'm looking for Goten?" I asked the receptionist as soon as entered the hospital.

"Yes, I'm Goten. Can I help you?" I turned around and there was Goten. I ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Goten. I didn't mean what I said before" I said with tears in my eyes. Just then a door opened and out walked my mom and another doctor. The other doctor looked at me suspiciously.

"Goten, who is this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Goten said confused, escaping my hug and stood next to the doctor. _**A little to close if you ask me**_.

"Goten it's me. Trunks" I said the hurt in my voice evident.

"Honey, he doesn't remember you. He has amnesia and by the looks of his scans I'm afraid his memory isn't coming back"

"Is that true, Keanu?" Goten asked.

"I'm afraid so" Keanu said pulling Goten into an embrace. "But it doesn't matter" he said leaning out of the embrace to look into Goten's eyes "we can make our own memories"

Their lips met together in a passionate kiss. "I love you" said Keanu.

"I love you too" replied Goten.

My heart broke in two at the site of Goten and Keanu kissing, and then it broke further it millions of pieces at the mention of those words. I love you. _**I'm too late. Goten's moved on**_. My face dropped and my mom noticed. She walked towards me.

"Let's go outside" she said putting her hand over my shoulder and steered me towards the door. "We'll be right back" she said over her shoulder.

"This is a good spot" said my mom, sitting at the edge of the fountain in front of the hospital. _**I didn't even notice this fountain when I landed. I guess I was too worried about Goten. Goten**_. The thought of Goten in Keanu's arms almost brought me to tears, but there was also something else. Anger. I was angry at Keanu for taking my Goten away from me.

"Trunks I understand you upset, but . . ."

"He said he loves Keanu" I said interrupting my mom, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, honey" she said pulling me into an embrace "you know there's an old saying. If you love something set it free and if it returns it's yours"

"But mom, Goten isn't an object his a person. A person that I love and I thought he felt the same. I guess I was wrong"

"He might have amnesia, but all you have to do is remind him why he fell in love with you. But I wouldn't advise you do that. Not now at least. I know you hurting, but Keanu is a nice boy and I don't want to see him get hurt. I knew his father before he died and he made we promise if something happened to him I would look after Keanu. If you were to win Goten over Keanu would feel exactly how you feeling now and I'm sure you wouldn't wish anyone to feel like that"

I looked at my mom and apparently my face gave away what I was thinking.

"Don't look at me that way young man. I am still your mother"

Suddenly there was an explosion in the hospital. People started running out of the hospital and into the streets, screaming. I saw the receptionist run past me and I grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"A girl with red hair came into the hospital looking for Goten, just as you did. After I told her where to find him she floated away. Floated! And then there was an explosion and everyone evacuated" she answered.

"Kim" I said spitting her name out like poison. My face changed. _**Goten**_. I ran into the now burning hospital. _**I'm not giving up on you.**_

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think of this chapter? Are you KeanuxGoten or TrunksxGoten? Don't forget to drop a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Thank you! Too everyone who reviewed, favoured and followed this story. Here's chapter 6!

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"Who is that boy?" I asked Keanu confused "And how does he know me and Bulma? Trunks, that's what she called him, right?" I looked at Keanu my eyebrows burrowing in thought and confusion "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Yes, she did call him Trunks and his her son" Keanu said. I looked at him with shock and confusion.

"His Bulma's son...the same son that was my best friend..." I said walking slowly back and forth, muttering under my breath. **That would explain why he looked so hurt when I didn't remember him, we were best friends**. I smiled at the thought of having a best friend. Then I stopped and looked at Keanu "How do you know that?"

"When Bulma and I were looking at your scans she told me everything"

"So then you can tell me everything" I asked nervously and excitedly, nervous about hearing about my past and excited about hearing about the people. My family, friends and love ones.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Bulma should tell you or, better yet how about your parents tell you?"

"My parents are alive?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, they are" he said smiling "And we can even go to them after Bulma and Trunks comes back"

I smiled back at Keanu, before my smile turned into a frown. "But, when I heard his name was Trunks, it was like something just clicked. I'm sure I heard it before" I said trying to remember.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you about this" he sighed "do you remember I told you that I knew you before the accident?"  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The first time we met was on the hospital's roof. You wanted to jump, but luckily I got you away from the edge. You were bleeding and then you lost consciousness. I had to perform surgery on you. You had glass shards imbedded deep in your body; you said you thought you got them all out. The next morning you woke up shouting and crying. You were shouting for Trunks" Keanu said. It looked like talking about this really hurt Keanu. I wanted to press on, but I decided not to. All I did was envelop Keanu in a hug.

Suddenly there was an explosion. There was dust and debris everywhere. It looked as if a bomb went off. We were lucky we didn't get hurt. When the dust settled a girl with red hair floated in the room, through what use to be the wall. "Hello Goten" she said grinning evilly. I just looked at her dumbfounded. **How can she be floating?**

"Oh Goten, don't you remember me" she said in mock disappointment, and then she smiled "Yes, that's right" she said as if she just remembered something "you have amnesia"

"H-Ho-How... are you...floating? I asked stuttering, still not over the shock of the explosion and the floating girl.

"It's magic. You see I'm a witch" she said looking me up and down "I have to admit you looking good, really good" she said "It's too bad I have to kill you" she sighed.

"Kill me? But why?" I asked panic obvious in my voice.

"Let's just say, pay back" she said looking as if she wasn't sure if that was a good enough reason anymore. Then her face changed, showing she made up her mind. She lifted up her hand and pointed it at me, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, she said something I couldn't understand. That's when I realised she was speaking in another language. Her hand started glowing a sickly green and then a green orb started taking shape from the palm of her hand. It started as small as pearl but grew bigger until it was as big as hand. With one final word leaving her lips the green orb shot towards me.

The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor. I stood up as fast as I could and looked where I was standing before, Keanu was standing there. He had pushed me out of the way before the green orb hit me, but instead of hitting me it hit him. He looked at me and smiled, his face showing his love for me and the pain he was in. That's when I noticed his hand was on his chest, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Keanu" I said with tears staining my face. I walked towards him and led him to the only wall still standing. He slid down the wall and I could see in his face that even this small movement was leaving him in pain.

"Keanu, please, don't leave me" I said more tears staining my face "I...need you...please...please..." I pleaded, I was crying so much I couldn't see Keanu in front of me "don't leave me" I finally break down and bury my face in the crook of Keanu's neck, my tears staining Keanu's shirt and mixing with his blood.

"Goten" he whispered in my ear. I shake my head not wanting to come out of my safe hiding place, where Keanu isn't dying and we safely cuddled together on the couch. "Goten, please" he says and I find myself complying, coming out of my hiding place. Keanu lifted his hand and stroked my face. We looked each other in the eye.

"I love you, Goten"

"I love you too" I leaned in and we shared a deep, passionate kiss that I put all my energy and love into.

"You know I've been thinking" I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to look at the witch "Maybe I was a little too quick to choose Trunks. I should have chosen you. I'll admit that I got attached to you when I was using you to get close to him" suddenly her expression changes to that of realisation "The only reason I wanted to get closer to Trunks is so that I could drive a wedge between you two. It was never about him, it was always about you. I was so angry at you for having feeling for Trunks and not me that I went a bit overboard. Well, here's a second chance, you coming with me" says the witch smiling, walking towards me.

"No!" I scream "I'm not leaving Keanu" I said ignoring everything she just said.

"Well you don't really have a choice, now do you" she says as she walks towards me, grabs me by my shirt with her one hand and pulls me away from Keanu. I struggle for a moment before Keanu says something.

"Goten" he says "go with her"

"No!" I shouted back, shocked that he would say that "I will not leave you" I said, struggling again to get away from her. Her free hand starts to glow again and she points it at me. She mutters a few words and then there's a force field around me, stopping me from being with Keanu or even moving. I was trapped.

"Now you have no choice, you coming with me"

* * *

**Trunks' P.O.V**

As soon as I entered the hospital I gasped, which caused me to choke from the smoke. It was beyond recognition, at least the little I could see. The smoke was so think I could not see my hand in front of my face, every time I breathed I would cough. But I didn't care. Goten was my number one priority. **Goten please be ok**. I ran, not sure where I was going, just wanting to move so that I could be closer to finding Goten. I didn't want to stop and think what Kim's doing to Goten. I didn't want to think that I might not make it in time, or even that I'm already too late. As I walked deeper into the hospital the smoke started lifting and I could see, and breathe freely. I saw that somehow there was no fire here, just debris. **Must be Kim's work**. It was pretty easy to find Kim. She left a trail of destruction as if she wanted me to find her. Suddenly, I hear Goten shouting and I ran towards his voice. I just got into ear shot, when I hear Kim say something that shocks me.

"Now you have no choice you coming with me" she said. **There is no way you taking my Goten anywhere**.

"You not taking Goten anywhere" I said looking Kim straight in the face.

"Trunks" she says almost happily "it took you long enough" That's when I noticed Goten was in some kind of force field stopping him from running away, and that Keanu was against a wall, barely conscience, with his hand on his chest, trying to cover a wound.

"Why won't you just leave Goten and take me instead. If you promise to leave him alone I won't try to escape" I said hanging my head at the end. Then Kim laughed. Laughed!

"That's very kind of you Trunks, but I've come to realise it was always Goten that I wanted not you"

I looked at her dumbfounded. **Wow. Goten really is irresistible. First I fall for him, then Keanu and know Kim. The evil witch, Kim! The heartless witch, Kim! She couldn't even resist him.** Then I realise something.

"But you hurt Goten when you gave me that ring"

"It wasn't me who pushed him through that window, now was it?"

"But you the one that gave me that ring, knowing what would happen once I put it on"

"Well you got me there" she said shrugging, not caring that even though it was me that hurt Goten, it was her that caused it "I might have gotten a little overboard" she looked at her wrist as if she had a watch "Will you look at the time. I better get going. I will spare you this once, but if you come looking for Goten and me I won't be so lenient" she said. And before I could say anything or attack, she vanished.

"No! Goten!" I scream.

"Trunks" Keanu calls weakly and I walk towards him.

"Keanu, I can help you" I said remembering that we gathered all dragon balls. It's not that I wanted to help him, because with him out of the picture I could have Goten to myself, once I find him, and that's selfish. I can't be selfish with Goten even if it means giving him up. I can't be. I could see how happy he was with Keanu, and even though it breaks my heart he deserves to be happy, no matter the costs "It might sound..."

"I don't care" Keanu said interrupting me, wincing in pain "you have to help Goten. His more important than me living"

**Keanu really does love Goten**. I look away, understanding why Goten would have fallen for him.

"Your mom told me everything. She told me about Goten's feelings for you"

I look at him surprised "My mom told you?"

"Yes, I also know about what Kim did and how you've come to realise that you returned Goten's feelings. I truly love Goten, but I don't think he could love me as much as he loved you"

"But, he said he loves you" I said my heart breaking at having to admit it.

"He was willing to commit suicide for you" Keanu said coughing.

"What?"

"Yes, that's how we met. He never said why he wanted to jump, but he did say someone hurt him badly. When your mom told me about what happened at your school I put the pieces together"

"But, it's too late now"

"No, it's not. I'm sure that Goten does love me, and it pains me to say this, but deep down he will always love you. Just promise me one thing, that you will take care of him, protect him and love him like he deserves"

"I promise"

Keanu smiled and then closed his eyes. His hand on his chest falls to the floor lifeless. Tears start welling up in my eyes. Even though I didn't know Keanu for long, he took care of Goten and I appreciated that but also just in that short time I became attached to him. If we met in different circumstances I know we would have been good friends. I bend down and pick up Keanu's body, walking out the hospital.

As soon as I was outside I saw police cars, sirens wailing, and red fire trucks putting out the fire. There were many people outside, people from the hospital and people from the street, watching. All their eyes were on me, as I walked in between the crowd they parted for me. I walked further, the crowed following me, when I founded it. The perfect spot. I placed Keanu's body on the ground and took my cell phone out, dialling my mom's number. She picked up on the first ring sounding frantic, asking if I'm ok, where am I and if I'm hurt. I ignore all her questions and tell her where I am, asking her to bring a shovel with and flowers.

We bury Keanu and have a moment of silence before I walk away. I turn around seeing the board sticking out of the ground where Keanu's body lay, under the tree, beautiful yellow and orange roses laying on his grave. **I promise Keanu, I'll find Goten**.

* * *

**A/N:** It was difficult to write this chapter. I'm not sure if I did a good job on it. Thanks. There was only one person who wanted GotenxKeanu, but two who wanted GotenxTrunks, I was dissapointed that only three people said who they wanted. Anyway, the end is near. Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Thank you, guys! To everyone who reviewed this story, or even just read it. And to everyone who favoured and followed this story. Sadly this is the last chapter.

* * *

**Trunks' P.O.V**

The sky turned from beautiful and cloudless, to blackness, casting the look out into darkness. Suddenly, a ray of light shot up from the dragon balls into the sky. A flash of light blinded me for a few seconds, before I opened my eyes to the amazing site of Shenron, the internal dragon, in the sky. I have seen him many times before, but I am still stunned by his scaly green skin and power. The power to grant wishes, the power to find Goten. I turn to Dende.

"Please, ask him if he could locate Goten" I said, pleading. Dende nodded his head, and turned to the all powerful dragon, speaking in his home language. Shenron's voice boomed in response.

"Yes, that is in within my power. Is this your wish?"

"Yes!" I said, excited. Dende translated and then Shenron's eyes glowed for a few seconds, before he spoke.

"The one you call Goten is at...school?" he said confused, saying the last part as a question.

Everyone looked at me and I smiled. "Don't worry guys, I'll bring him back" I said, ready to take off.

"Wait" I turned around to the voice "His my son and I'm coming with you" said Goku. I told them everything, well almost everything. I told them about Kim, but I left out the part about why Goten left and my feelings for him.

"I'm coming to" chimed Gohan.

"Well, if you insist" I said taking off towards our school "Let's go save Goten"

We landed in front of the school and I sighed. I took out the green charm from my pocket and put it to my lips, kissing it softly. _**Goten, today I'll be giving you a token of my love**_. I put it away before anyone could see. We blasted throw the door, not caring if Kim heard us. She had to know I would never give up on Goten. I sensed two power levels, Goten's and Kim's. Turns out the technique Goku taught Goten to hide his ki only lasts for a limited time. I steered us towards them. In seconds there is a door in front of us and I can feel there ki's on the other side.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" they said together.

Turns out we weren't ready. We underestimated Kim. She was powerful. I throw a ki ball at Kim's head, but she dodged. And she was faster too.

"Keep her busy!" I shouted at Goku and Gohan. They nodded and returned to fighting Kim. I ran towards Goten. He was still in the force field, but he was unconscious. I throw a ki blast at the force field, it flicked away but returned again seconds later. I cursed inwardly. I charged another ki blast, a bit more powerful then the last and throw it at the force filed. As soon as it flicked, I ran in got Goten and ran out again. I barely got my foot out before the force field reappeared. I tripped, bringing Goten closer to my body before we fell, so that I could take most of the fall. The fall wasn't as bad. I was lying on my back, with Goten on top of me. That's when I noticed he hasn't stirred, at all. Not even when we fell. I sat up, bringing Goten with me. I shook him softly, muttering his name over and over. As the seconds passed and there was no response from Goten, I become frantic and started shaking him more violently, screaming his name, tears streaming down my face. The fighting stopped and everyone looked at me. I pulled out the charm and put it around Goten's neck.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear, before I put his head on my chest. I looked at Kim with so much hate; she backed away slowly, muttering under her breath. "You killed him" I placed Goten down on floor, giving him one last kiss on his forehead, before I throw a ki ball at Kim's head. It missed just an inch. I throw another one and then another, with so much power it could destroy a whole city, but I didn't care. I lost Goten, I couldn't save him.

"Trunks, stop!" said Goku "you'll destroy the school"

When the smoke cleared, there stood Kim in a sickly, green coloured bubble. She didn't even seem fazed, that she killed Goten. She didn't care that she killed him. Before I could attack again, she throw a ball of her own, the same colour as her bubble, towards me. I didn't even try to dodge it. It hit me square in the chest, knocking the wind out of me, and pushed me against the wall. I slide down to the floor.

"Just get it over with" I said "Without Goten there's no point in living" I whispered closing my eyes.

"No!"

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

"No!" I said strongly, standing up. I looked at my dad and brother "Thanks for the senzu bean guys" Then I looked at Kim "Let's get that bitch!" I shouted, flying towards Kim and punching her in face. She went flying through the wall into another classroom, dust clouds everywhere.

"You know, Goten there's one solution to this" she said amusingly, her voice sounding as if it was coming from every direction and then there was a flash of green light "killing off the competition"

I looked in Trunks' direction and tears started filling my eyes. Before I knew it I was at Trunks' side.

"Trunks, it's ok, you going to be fine. I know you told me that you never want to see me again and I'll leave after this, but please... please...just don't hate me" I said inspecting the wound. It was bad.

Trunks smiled, putting his hand on my face, pulling my eyes away from his wound and focusing on his eyes, and then letting it fall to my neck "I could never hate you" He was holding something. It was a heart charm. I looked at it confused. It was glowing a beautiful green "I hope you like the gift I got you"

"I love it" I said smiling "So does this mean we are friends again?" I asked hopefully.

"Goten, I don't have a lot of time" Trunks said gritting his teeth.

"Trunks, don't say that"

"It's ok, there's just one thing I need you to know"

"And what's that?" I asked curious.

"Come closer" he said. I moved my head closer, his mouth by my ear "I love you, Goten"

I pulled away and looked at Trunks confused. _**D-di...did he just say what I think he said?**_

"What?"

"I love you"

I looked him in the eyes, trying to find out the truth. And what I saw made me smile. Love.

"I love you, too" I said. Trunks started closing his eyes "Don't you dare!" I shouted "Dad, I need another senzu bean for Trunks" I said turning to my dad and brother.

"I'm sorry, Goten" he said looking at the floor "We gave the last senzu bean to you" I turned back to Trunks.

"I'm sorry, Trunks, I don't know what to do" I said crying.

"No...need...too" he said, before falling silent.

"Trunks?!" I shouted over and over again.

After a while I stopped, and stood up, I bent down and lent into Trunks, my lips brushing against his, before I looked to Kim. "Now, you die" I said my hair turning from raven to gold.

Kim looked shocked when my fist connected with her face "That's for Keanu" I then punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor in fits of coughs "That's for Trunks" I charged a ki ball, strong enough to destroy the school. I lifted my hand, with the ki ball, ready to throw "And this is for me!" I shouted bringing my hand down.

Suddenly, someone's holding my hand back. I turned around to see my dad.

"Dad, what are you doing? She killed Trunks, she deserves to die"

"No, Goten" he said, standing in the middle of me and Kim.

"Dad" I said shocked, but I put my hand down and the Ki ball disappeared.

My dad turned towards Kim. "I'm letting you" he said softly and Kim smiled "but if you come near my boy or his boyfriend, I'll kill you myself" he said it not as a statement, but as a promise. This made Kim nod, and then she fumbled away.

I looked at my dad, realising something. "Dad, how did you know?"

"Know, what?" he asked confused.

"Trunks and I?" I asked, feeling my face getting red.

"Well, you did kiss him, which pretty much said it all"

"That may be true, but he never asked me to be his boyfriend. And he never will" I said, grief obvious in my voice, looking at trunks.

"Don't be silly. He loves you, he will ask you"

"Will?" I questioned

"Goten!" screamed my mother, as she pulled me into a hug as soon as I landed.

"Mom" I said blushing, hugging her back.

"Chi Chi let the boy breath" said a voice. I turned towards the voice, it was Bulma. I ran to Bulma and gave her a hug.

"Bulma, I'm sorry" I said sobbing. That's when my dad and brother landed.

"What's happened?" asked Bulma, confused and worried, looking from me to my dad and then to my brother.

"Dende" my dad called, ignoring Bulma's question. Dende ran towards my dad. My dad bent down and whispered something in Dende's ear. He looked stunned for a moment and then nodded. He ran towards the dragon balls. The dragon balls! Of course! That's when I noticed the sky was dark and the giant dragon. How did I miss that!

Dende said something in his home language, and Shenron's eyes glowed. I beautiful white light appeared out of nowhere and Trunks walked out, grinning "Honey, I'm hom..."

I ran to Trunks, jumping in arms, crying. He pulled me in closer and spun around with me in his arms, laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh with too. He stops and I look him in the eye.

"I love you" I said, leaning in for a kiss. When I didn't feel Trunks' lips on mine, I pulled away "Trunks?" I asked confused, he was blushing.

I looked around and everyone was watching us, mouths wide open.

"That's right" I said proudly "Trunks and I are together, right?" I said, whispering the last part to Trunks.

He looked me in the eye and smiled "Definitely. I love you, too"

Our lips met in a kiss. It was better than I could have ever dreamt it, his lips were so soft.

My hands moved around his neck, pulling him in closer. In response he put his hands on my hip. When we broke from the kiss it was too soon for me, and I put on my best pout, trying to coax Trunks into kissing me again, which only made Trunks laugh.

"Don't worry, that won't be the last one. I promise" he said seductively.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked pushing him away softly, grinning "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep"

Trunks looked dumbstruck for a moment before he composed himself. He looked at me deviously. **Oh no, what have I done? **He came closer, closing the gap between us, putting his mouth against my ear.

"There's no way you can resist me" he said huskily. I swallowed loudly.

"Yes, I can" I said, my resolve failing already. **He knows me to well**.

"Really?" he asked, his lips moving from my ear to my neck. He starts sucking the skin, and I can't help the moan that leaves my lips, which made Trunks grin.

"And this?" he asked, repositioning himself in front of me, looking into each other's eyes. He leans forward and I can feel his breath on my lips. In response I bite my lip, because there's nothing else I can do. Even though it's been less than a minute since I last kissed those lips, I couldn't help dreaming of them against mine. I lean forward and our lips met. This time when we break the kiss, it's because of the lack of air. I lean against his forehead and sigh.

"Ok, you win. You are irresistible"

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think guys? Was the ending good enough? Did you enjoy it? It was bad, wasn't it? I knew it! Don't hate me! Review, and tell me what you think of the ending.


End file.
